


Forgotten

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Gabriel muses on his existence, and other one-shots that all vaguely fit into the same timeline.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is just going to be every Gabriel whump one-shot I've written.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve set in motion?!”

It was Thursday. Sam had gone out to get beer–despite Dean insisting that Sam should stay in the motel and _rest_ – when he’d found his path blocked by a very pissed-off Trickster.

“I don’t-” He fumbled for words, thrown off by the tiny god’s sudden appearance. He hadn’t seen the Trickster actually _angry_ before. Exasperated, yes. And…now that Sam had time to think about it, definitely concerned. But never like this, shaking with pure rage. Sam backed up out of sheer instinct. He didn’t know what he’d done, but he didn’t want a repeat of what he’d just endured at the Trickster’s hands. 

“Do you have any idea of how many people are going to _die_ because you can’t let go?!” The Trickster grabbed Sam’s jacket, hauling the taller man off his feet. “I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you. I thought maybe I could do something about it. Maybe you wouldn’t go and do something stupid." 

"I don’t understand. What are you talking ab-" 

Sam hit a nearby building with a force that should have shattered bone. By some miracle, nothing broke. He was a big man, but he cowered as the god approached. 

"You’re going to suffer. And everyone– _everyone_ –is going to die.” To Sam’s shock, the Trickster was actually shaking. “And Dean? Dean’s gonna go through a lot worse than Hell, kid, thanks to you. Remember that when you say yes.”

With that cryptic statement, he vanished, leaving Sam alone in the parking lot. 

It wasn’t until over a year later, running from a warehouse and a ring of holy fire, that Sam realized just what the god meant.


	2. Chapter One

Gabriel wonders when his way of thinking changed.

He used to beg for humanity to forget him, to quit praying to him and asking for forgiveness he couldn’t--or didn’t want--to give. But now…

Now, Gabriel suffers in a silence where not even _he_ calls out for him, asks for help, pleads for him in a way that makes the archangel’s fading Grace tingle and heat. He realizes then that he misses it.

Gabriel just wants to be remembered. He prays for it.

And laughs at the irony.

Be careful what you wish for. Gabriel knew that statement all too well, had said it far too many times as the Trickster. Be careful, because you might just get it. 

It’s almost a sort of peace, at least in the first few months. Or perhaps it was years. Or minutes. There wasn’t exactly anything to _measure_ time by. No changes in the darkness-that-wasn’t, no heartbeat–not that Gabriel’s heart had beaten in centuries. It was annoying maintaining that kind of thing. 

He’d talk to himself, sometimes, just to break the silence before it pressed back around him and held him fast. But he never used his name. And slowly, eventually…he couldn’t even remember what it was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel died, something else moved in.

It had been four years since the Apocalypse had ended. Eight months since Dean had disappeared, taking Castiel with him and leaving Sam completely alone. Ten weeks and four days since he’d had to leave Amelia. 

He’d found himself in the middle of a small town in Indiana after taking to the road again. The car needed gas, and Sam needed food. 

The former hunter thought he was hallucinating when he saw the small man in the crowded convenience store, nearly lost in the crowd. It was only a chance glimpse that confirmed it. 

Gabriel.

Sam dropped his basket and ran after the archangel as he headed for the door. “Wait! Gabriel!” He caught up to him in the parking lot, grabbing his arm. 

The smaller man looked blankly up at him for a moment. Then he grinned, slow and creeping and nothing like Gabriel’s carefree smirk. “Sam Winchester. What a surprise,” he cooed as his eyes flashed black. “You know this meatsuit?”

Sam’s blood ran cold. Apparently a demon had found Gabriel’s empty vessel and inhabited it. 

It was unthinking habit that kept Ruby’s knife in his boot that day. The same habit that had him drawing the blade and driving it into Gabriel’s stomach. He was almost too slow. 

He took the body to avoid suspicions from the other shoppers, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had to check, had to make _sure_. 

It wasn’t until he found the triangular hole of an archangel blade under Gabriel’s ribcage that he felt his last hopes die. 

Bobby was gone. Dean was gone. Castiel was gone. Gabriel was gone.

Sam was well and truly alone. 


End file.
